Unpredictable
by Paris in December
Summary: Seven dramatic moments in the volatile relationship of Regulus Black and Severus Snape. Written for the HPFC 'Competition' Challenge. Slash. Chapters: 9/7. Potion Shop series.
1. Troublesome

**Author's Note:** Written for the 'Competition' Challenge by AeroBabe on the HPFC forum.

* * *

**Troublesome**

Sometimes, Regulus wishes he'd been Sorted into Gryffindor like his brother. Then he wouldn't be subjected to the Marauders' cruel pranks, which tend to focus exclusively on the Slytherins. This time, they've somehow managed to enchant the entire Slytherin table to absorb anything that touches it – which means all the plates and food, plus a number of sleeves, including Regulus's.

"Bloody hell," growls a voice from across the table. Regulus looks up from his vain attempts to pry his sleeve out. It's Severus Snape, Sirius's self-proclaimed arch-nemesis. He too has gotten his sleeve stuck. "When I get out of here, I'm going to hex their noses into their faces and see how they like it."

His face is twisted in the most horrifying grimace Regulus has ever seen. He finds it rather fascinating.

"You'd think one of the teachers would have done something by now," he says, giving up his sleeve as a lost cause. Maybe he can sever it… except that he'd probably cut off his wrist by accident, since he's not left-handed.

Snape looks up at him, and his expression changes rapidly to a distorted sneer. "You're that pathetic mutt's little brother."

That's a fairly accurate description of Sirius, actually. Regulus considers possible responses. He'd really like to sneer back, but he'd probably end up looking like a clown. "I prefer not to associate with dogs," he says at last.

In the moment of silence that follows, Snape's face shifts from scorn to something that might have passed as a more positive emotion, but before Regulus can identify exactly what emotion that might be, someone bumps Snape from behind, causing him to get the front of his robes stuck in the table. Lips that had started to form a faint smirk rapidly twist into an expression of rage. Regulus receives, briefly, the full force of Snape's burning black eyes before the fourth year swivels around as best he can to roar insults at someone named Avery.

Reeling, Regulus turns his attention back to his sleeve, which has started to smoke at the edges. He feels lightheaded, and his heart is pounding with surprising force. It might be better for his ego to attribute the reaction to his brother's troublesome prank, but he's never really gotten the point of denial.

No one has ever looked at him like that before. Oddly, in spite of the fury that radiates from the boy across the table, Regulus would like nothing better than to experience it again and again.


	2. Understated

**Author's Note:** I intend to make a habit of giving shoutouts to people who review, but I'm not sure that AeroBabe's review counts, since it's been given in an official capacity. Nonetheless, I appreciate your... appreciation! (:

**

* * *

**

Understated

By the end of his fourth year, Regulus is hopelessly in love, but he's a Slytherin, and a Slytherin doesn't just walk up to someone and tell him he loves him. So Regulus does the Slytherin thing and waits for the opportune moment.

Ironically, the opportune moment occurs because of Sirius and his Gryffindor cronies. It's just after the fifth years' written Defense OWL, and Regulus witnesses the Marauders dangling his soulmate upside down in the air. Severus's own best friend walks away after he calls her a Mudblood – it's not _that_ much of an insult, and Regulus wants to roll his eyes, but he's too busy working out how to get to Severus before Potter can think of something really nasty.

Regulus knows, unlike the Evans girl, that it would be wholly inappropriate to _defend_ Severus, so he hexes Sirius instead of Potter. Predictably, Potter drops Severus and turns to Sirius. Regulus hovers for another moment to make sure Severus has time to right himself, but tempting as it is, he doesn't stay to see what curses the other boy follows up with. Instead, he starts walking back to the castle.

Severus catches up with him just inside the doors, grabbing his arm roughly and pulling him into a side room.

"_What was that?_"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," says Regulus in his best Black voice. "I have every right to hex my prat brother whenever I feel like it."

Severus straightens, not loosing his grip on Regulus's arm, and stares at him for a moment. Regulus feels a thrill run through him at the sight of those fierce black eyes. It's as if they're boring into his very soul.

"I can't argue with that," says Severus finally, though he still looks suspicious. Regulus hides his disappointment when Severus releases him and steps back. "But if you _dare_ tell them…"

"Tell them what?"

The eyes are back again, appraising him with – amusement? Surely he's reading that expression wrong.

"You're very different from your brother," Severus observes.

Regulus can't help but smirk. "That's an understatement."

Their eyes lock for a third time. Impulsively, Regulus takes a step closer, then stops. There is a long silence.

"I'll see you later," says Severus at last, the words rife with meaning, and he walks away, leaving Regulus behind to gasp for breath in the sudden absence of his life force.


	3. High

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to Elensule for reviewing this story! I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

**High**

Severus's bad moods make Regulus feel giddy. There's something about that anger that drives him absolutely crazy. Maybe it's the fact that ninety percent of their sexual encounters happen when Severus is furious about something.

It's dinnertime, and there's plenty of good food on the table, but Regulus is eating on automatic, because Severus is giving him the eye from three seats down and it's so _distracting_. Severus doesn't appear to be eating anything at all, but he's not shagging Regulus for his motherly instinct, so Regulus represses the urge to go over to him and coax some food into his mouth. Besides, that would be embarrassing for both of them. Nobody knows what they do when they're alone together. That's just the way Slytherin works; sexual partners are a private thing.

Severus stands abruptly and stalks out of the hall. He's been working on that smooth, sweeping walk for a while now, and Regulus tries not to stare at those billowing robes. Severus is elegance personified, but he is also vicious, and revealing himself is sure to get Regulus on his lover's bad side.

He probably shouldn't use that term, even in his head. _Love_ is something foreign to Severus. Regulus doesn't have any delusions about their relationship; to Severus, it's purely physical.

After waiting a few minutes, Regulus excuses himself and exits the hall to make his unassuming way down into the dungeons. There's a room they use that Severus claims used to be the Potions classroom before Slughorn was raped there. Regulus doesn't know how true that is, but it seems oddly appropriate. Severus might not be raping him, but that's only because it's consensual.

"Come here," Severus orders as soon as the door is shut.

Regulus obeys, allowing the sixth year to dig one set of fingernails into his arm as the other hand cups his head for a rough kiss. There's more tongue than usual, but that only serves to make Regulus harder faster, because _Merlin_, it feels so good. Severus's arm moves to support him as his knees buckle, and in one fluid motion, he finds himself on the stone floor with Severus straddling him. There's a brightness in the other boy's dark eyes that makes him look more than a little insane, but Regulus is too far gone to care.

The next while – Regulus is never sure exactly how long it lasts, because it always feels like forever and ends too soon – is a blur of discarded robes and naked bodies and fingers and knees and sticky wetness that vanishes almost as soon as it's released, because Severus somehow charmed the floor to cleanse itself and them at the same time. When it's over, Severus rolls off him and takes a moment to just lie there, panting, and Regulus buries his nose in Severus's neck, the scent getting him high better than any potion could.

"You're bleeding," whispers Severus. Before Regulus can respond, Severus has his wand out, healing the spot where Regulus scraped his elbow on the cold floor. Then he gets up and dresses and walks out of the room, leaving Regulus alone with his nose against the stone.


	4. Toxic

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to Elensule and Emery Wright for reviewing! Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Toxic**

Severus is leaving after this year, graduating Hogwarts. Regulus knows he should end it, should learn to resist the toxic addiction that is Severus, but he never quite gathers the courage when Severus's black eyes are gazing into his with that wide-eyed, rapt attention that makes him feel like the most important thing in the world. And Severus is _always_ staring at him.

It's almost as if he knows what Regulus is thinking, sometimes. He stares, and then somehow knows exactly what Regulus wants him to do. He seems to get off on giving Regulus the perfect shag, and this is a little weird to be thinking about when Regulus is spread-eagled on the floor of the dungeon room, writhing in agony and pleasure, while Severus lingers somewhere near his groin and does ungodly things with that tongue of his.

Severus stretches his arms out without looking up and takes Regulus's hands, giving him something to hold on to as he arches his back and cries out. The feeling of bliss passes, and he's left with a deep satisfaction that somehow isn't as satisfying as it used to be, because he knows Severus is leaving.

Regulus is still stretched out on the floor, unmoving, as Severus gathers his robes up off the cold stone. He watches while Severus dresses and shakes out the wrinkles and dust.

"Aren't you cold?" The words are spoken while Severus has his back turned. It takes Regulus a moment to realize Severus is actually talking to him.

"Not really," he says truthfully. He's still feeling the heat from Severus's ministrations and trembling with exertion.

"You will be, soon. You have to take care of yourself, Regulus." Severus is still facing the other way, smoothing out his robes. "I won't be here much longer to do it for you."

"Is that what you call it? _Taking care_ of me?" Regulus's voice comes out oddly, like he's being strangled. He's not sure if he's going to laugh or cry.

Severus turns around and collects the pile of Regulus's clothes. "Here," he says, and he drops them on top of the younger boy. "I'm taking down the warming charms."

"The – what?" Regulus sits up, staring at him. "What warming charms? The floor is always cold."

"In the air, circulating from the ceiling. You take forever to dress." Severus pulls out his wand and makes several sweeping motions. Suddenly the air feels a lot colder, and Regulus shivers. "Get dressed, Reg. I'll see you later."

It's the first time Severus has used his nickname. Regulus watches him leave and realizes he left the cleaning charms on the floor.


	5. Rain

**Author's Note: **Thanks to shyfoxling and Elensule for the reviews!

**

* * *

**

Rain

It's raining when Regulus Apparates back from the meeting with the Dark Lord, drained but elated. He can almost taste the power flowing through the Mark on his arm, and he can almost ignore that it's more like a brand than a tattoo.

He stands outside the gates to Hogwarts and looks in, blinking rapidly to keep the water out of his eyes, but doesn't go inside. He's now the only student Death Eater. Severus, who also took the Mark today, was assigned to escort him back here – just in case.

"How are your classes?" says Severus. Regulus glances at him, surprised at the apparent small talk. There is a calculating look in the man's eyes that suggests a motive, but Regulus has no idea what it is.

"They're fine. A little heavy on the workload," he responds, trying to sound offhand, but he's not sure it's working.

"And your… personal life?"

Regulus sucks in his lower lip, considering his answer. The truth is that he misses Severus. He spends more time than is probably healthy sitting in the dungeon room where they used to meet and attempting to replicate Severus's warming charm on the ceiling, without success. But admitting that would be admitting weakness, and Severus is far more of a Death Eater already than Regulus will ever be. Such an admission would be tantamount to suicide.

He turns his head slightly, watching Severus in his peripheral vision. They're both soaking wet by now, and there are rivulets of rainwater streaming down Severus's face. Regulus is struck with an urge to step over to him and lick the water off, but he resists.

"Why do you care?" he says at last.

Severus draws back a little, and Regulus realizes the words came out with more bitterness than he'd intended.

"I was wondering if you are being… properly satisfied. I suppose that answers my question." Severus smiles thinly. "Evidently Rosier is better than I was."

"Evan's a friend, not a fuck buddy," says Regulus, stung.

"As you say." It's clear Severus doesn't believe him. "Perhaps someone else, then?"

"What do you take me for?" Regulus demands. "You think I'd shag, who, _Peeves_?"

"Even you cannot possibly have standards that low." Severus's eyes are dark with some emotion Regulus can't identify.

"Fine. Have it your way." Regulus spins around and yanks the gate open, stalking through before Severus can recognize that the water on his face isn't just from the rain.


	6. Anticipate

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Elensule for the review.

Chapter 7 may be delayed because it is significantly longer than the others and I'm therefore having it properly betaed. Also, because I originally wrote it at one in the morning.

**

* * *

**

Anticipate

Things have gone so terribly wrong.

Regulus killed his best friend. It was necessary, because he found out Regulus was – is – no longer loyal to the Dark Lord, but Regulus will never get the blood off his hands. He can't regret it, but Evan is gone and that means something of himself is gone too.

"Stop beating yourself up, Reg. You did what you had to do."

With an effort, Regulus rouses from his thoughts and looks up at his brother.

"I never thought I'd have to kill anyone. Doesn't it bother you that I really didn't have to, until I switched sides?"

Sirius settles into the chair on the opposite side of the table. Regulus has his arms folded, his head barely lifted from them as he watches through his eyelashes.

"If you hadn't killed him, I would have," Sirius points out. "What we're doing is important." He reaches across the table to grasp Regulus's wrist, squeezing gently. "We can't let anyone jeopardize that."

"You didn't kill your best friend."

"No, but I'm not talking to him anymore, either. I think he's convinced I'm a Death Eater. And it's all for the best, really." The corners of Sirius's lips twitch upwards. "Not that I wouldn't do it differently, if there were any other way. But somebody's got to be the spy, and if they can't tell which of us it is, we're safer."

Regulus sighs and rests his forehead on top of Sirius's hand. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Sirius." His words are muffled by the position of his head.

Sirius smirks. "Still moping about Snape, most likely." When Regulus snaps his head up to glare at his brother, Sirius raises his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. But he's a Death Eater too, remember? You have to move on, Reg."

Regulus lowers his head again to hide the sudden prickling of tears. He can hear the implied message: _If Severus were to find out about your role as a spy, you'd have to kill him too._

It's a frightening thought, but he has to anticipate every possible difficulty.

Something chimes deep inside the house. Regulus blinks and sits up again, wiping his eyes. "That's you, Sirius." He grimaces as his left arm flares with pain. "And me."

They part ways, leaving Kreacher with instructions to get some sandwiches ready, because Regulus doesn't know when he'll be back and even magic can't keep dinner hot forever. He Apparates to the Dark Lord's location and clears his face and mind, although it's hard to drain all emotion when he sees Severus standing close to the Dark Lord, murmuring in his ear.


	7. Revelation

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to ChimericalParoxysm and Elensule for the reviews!

We've finally got our happy ending... sort of. This is the final Severus/Regulus scene, but there will be two epilogues. Surprise!

* * *

**Revelation**

Regulus sits in the kitchen at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, in his usual chair, staring dry-eyed at the grain of the wood. It seems empty here without Sirius. Only a few days ago it was normal: the two of them sitting right here at this table and laughing hysterically over things that weren't really all that funny, because sometimes they just needed the release.

Now Sirius is in Azkaban. He wasn't the spy, he was never the spy, but they arrested him anyway for murdering Peter Pettigrew. The _really_ ironic thing is that Regulus, the real criminal, didn't actually succeed. Rat Animagi can be extremely hard to catch.

And Sirius went to Azkaban instead of him. _Because you might have a chance at something out here_, he said. James and his wife are dead, their son missing even as his name is hailed across the country. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Sirius would have liked to take care of Harry, his best friend's son, but there was too much suspicion on him; it would never have worked.

_There is still too much suspicion on him._ Regulus sighs and rests his head against his arms, as he's done so many times before at this table, in this chair. _Where do I go from here?_

"Master Regulus," says Kreacher's voice from somewhere outside the kitchen, "there is someone at the door."

"Tell them to go away," Regulus mutters without looking up.

"He is insisting, sir! He is almost breaking the door down!"

The note of panic in Kreacher's voice doesn't go unnoticed by Regulus as he stands up with a groan. Perhaps it's the threat to the integrity of the house, not that it's possible to break down a door so heavily reinforced with magic, but he suspects Kreacher is more concerned about the threat to _Regulus_. They've always had a good relationship.

Regulus makes his way to the entrance hall, ignoring the muttering of the portraits around him. For a moment he almost hopes that it's Sirius trying so desperately to get inside, but the logical part of his brain points out that Sirius is nowhere near London.

When he opens the door, his heart nearly stops beating.

"S-Severus?" he whispers, eyes wide.

Severus's hand is raised to pound on the door again, but at the sound of Regulus's voice he pauses, fist still in the air. He looks like he's just been to hell and back. Perhaps he was forced to spend time with the dementors during a trial. His status as a Death Eater was never questioned the way Regulus's was.

"Regulus," he says, and there's an odd quality to his voice, something in between desperation and relief. He slowly lowers his hand, eyes never leaving Regulus's stricken face.

"What are you – well, come in," says Regulus, stepping aside to avoid the fire of Severus's gaze. When he was younger, he could have let Severus stare at him forever and been thrilled, but he's changed. There is something sinister about those dark eyes; he's almost certain Severus knew a limited amount of Legilimency by the time they started their affair, and he's spent far too much time dealing with that from the Dark Lord.

Severus steps over the threshold, letting the door close softly behind him. "You were going to ask what I am doing here," he says quietly.

Regulus keeps his eyes averted from the other man. "Yes. I seem to remember you rejecting me quite thoroughly at one point."

"I thought…" Severus hesitates. His eyes are darting around, resting briefly on Regulus's face before glancing over the portraits. "I made some assumptions. I'm no longer certain they were accurate."

"Do go on."

"I thought it was your masochistic tendencies that drew you to me. I did not believe you were… genuinely interested."

"That's funny, because I might have said the same thing about you," says Regulus. His lips are drawn into a thin line. "Though I'd replace 'masochistic' with 'sadistic,' in your case."

Severus shakes his head. Regulus leans against the wall and meets Severus's eyes, preparing his Occlumency shields, but nothing recognizable happens. Instead, he notices that Severus is trembling a little.

"I was not… I thought you wanted to be taken advantage of," says Severus. A hint of that tremor is in his voice now.

"I was madly in love with you. I couldn't have cared less what you did to me, as long as it was you who was doing it." Regulus folds his arms, eyes not leaving Severus's.

"_Madly_…?" Severus takes a moment to process this, his lips moving soundlessly. His eyes drift toward the portraits again, but soon snap back to Regulus. "And now?"

Regulus scowls. "Now my brother is in Azkaban for a crime _I_ didn't even commit. I've tortured my allies and murdered my friends." He's still bitter about Evan Rosier. "I doubt I'm capable of anything like _love_ anymore."

Severus stares unblinkingly at him for a moment. "That's absurd," he says at last.

"Pardon?"

"You must be capable of love if you're so upset about Sirius sacrificing himself for you."

"That's not the same kind of love," Regulus snaps.

"Isn't it?" Severus's eyes are burning now, but Regulus can't look away. "The lack of a sexual component is a superficial difference at best. The foundational properties are the same. Compassion. The fear of… of losing him."

His voice breaks, and Regulus finally makes the connection. The revelation is astounding.

"Are we discussing me, or you?"

He vaguely remembers thinking that Severus knew nothing of love, but that memory seems so distant when he's faced with the man himself. Severus looks like he's about to fall to pieces.

"We are discussing _love_," says Severus, his voice sounding choked.

Regulus is still dry-eyed. He supposes his tears have all been shed long ago. But Severus has probably been bottling it up for too long, and his eyes are starting to leak. Regulus steps forward and holds out his hands.

"Right, love then," he says, his voice gently teasing. "Maybe you should sit down before you fall over. I could take you to the kitchen." He gestures grandly in its direction.

Severus looks at him strangely. "You've been spending too much time with Sirius."

Regulus laughs, and then keeps laughing, because he just can't stop. Eventually the laughing turns to coughing, and he finds himself half supporting, half being supported by Severus, who is genuinely crying now, tears streaming down his face and dripping off his chin. Regulus forces himself to breathe deeply until the coughing stops, but he can't stop shaking.

"So, Death Eating," he jokes. "Not the greatest profession. I'm thinking I'll take up Quidditch again."

Severus gives a weak chuckle. "Better you than me."

They're wobbling dangerously. Regulus decides that there's no way they're moving to the kitchen at this point, so he settles for lowering them both to the floor. He curls himself around Severus, cradling the other man in his arms and pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Professor Dumbledore offered me a job at Hogwarts," Severus whispers into his chest.

"Are you going to take it?"

"I was thinking of opening a shop. Sell potions to people too lazy to do it themselves."

Regulus smiles as he rests his cheek against Severus's head. "You'd make a terrible teacher anyway. The students would be terrified of you."

"Is that what you think?"

"Well, _I_ certainly was."

Severus tries to cover a snort by clearing his throat. "I was just trying to be dramatic."

"You succeeded." Regulus sighs and cups Severus's chin in his hand. "What do we do now?"

"A bed might be nice." Severus pauses and meets Regulus's eyes. "If you've got a spare."

"I don't need a spare, not for you," says Regulus softly.

They stare at each other for a long moment. Regulus finally bends down to kiss Severus, cautious but tender. He pulls away almost immediately.

"Don't," Severus murmurs, and drags him back. This time the kiss is both awkward and passionate, and Regulus feels some of the longing he'd buried deep within rise to the surface again. When Severus opens his mouth desperately, Regulus doesn't hesitate with his tongue. It's different from every other time, because Regulus is leading, but the difference is superficial at best.

They separate only after several long minutes. Severus is panting, his head resting against Regulus's shoulder.

"Never would have predicted this," Regulus murmurs.

"I'm unpredictable." Severus's words are muffled by Regulus's neck.

Regulus chuckles lightly. "Let's go find that bed," he whispers, and he helps Severus to his feet. "It's been a long time coming."


	8. Epilogue I

**Author's Note: **Thanks to ChimericalParoxysm and Elensule for the reviews. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the story!

Here is the first epilogue. The second one will be a little longer in coming, I think, for reasons that will become clear when it is published. (;

* * *

The air is thick in Azkaban. There are layers of depression, anger, and lethargy, but it is the fear that hovers so palpably Severus can almost reach out and touch it.

_And this is just what it's like with a Patronus nearby._

Severus came quite close to being locked away in this prison for the rest of his life. The thought still finds him in the middle of the night, reaching not only into his nightmares, but also into his conscious mind. He's sure he would have gone insane by now if it weren't for Regulus.

Regulus is the reason Severus is striding along the corridors of Azkaban with a pair of wizard guards and their two Patronuses. Usually, Regulus visits his brother on the first Friday of every month, but this month he's attending a meeting about modifying the standard potions license to include some of Severus's latest inventions. Regulus, ever the businessman, is firmly opposed, as it would bring down their profits considerably, and Severus is certain that the meeting was scheduled on this date because the committee was hoping Regulus would miss it.

_Not so._ Severus isn't worried about their profits, but he'll do anything for his partner – even visit one of his childhood rivals.

His escorts stop in front of a cell, their Patronuses hovering on either side. Severus can see several prisoners pressing themselves against the bars for a taste of the light and hope of which they are normally deprived. He moves forward cautiously and looks into the cell.

The man he sees inside is nothing like the one he remembers from his school days. Sirius is gaunt, his eyes sunken. His skin has a sickly color to it. But his gaze lacks even a glimmer of insanity as he returns Severus's look.

"I was expecting Regulus," he rasps, with a voice that obviously hasn't been used since last month's visit.

"There was a meeting scheduled for today that he absolutely could not miss," Severus explains.

"That stupid license committee?"

"Always."

Sirius shakes his head. His lank black hair flops from side to side. It's nowhere near as sleek and glossy as when Severus saw him last. "Figures. How is he?"

"The same as usual. You?"

"I'M LOSING MY MIND!" Sirius bellows, causing the guards to jump and move farther from the cell.

Severus raises an eyebrow. "That bad?"

Sirius gives him a toothy, yellow grin. "Not really. I just like to give the guards a scare."

"You have not changed."

"How are _you_ doing?" Sirius asks. Severus gives him a startled look. "I know we came pretty close to being cellmates, here."

"Merlin forbid. We would have destroyed each other."

"Regulus says you still have nightmares." There's a shrewd expression in Sirius's eyes that Severus has never seen before. "Is this visit going to be a problem?"

"I didn't realize you cared," says Severus dryly. "But no, I don't believe so. The Patronuses have been with me the whole time." He indicates the goose and the leopard on either side of him.

"Good." Sirius hesitates, then asks softly, "Any news on Harry?"

Severus shakes his head. "Nothing. Although I'm sure I'm not supposed to tell you, even if there were."

"Probably. Well, if you see him, somehow… maybe when he's old enough to go to Hogsmeade?"

"I will conspicuously neglect to mention anything about his godfather in Azkaban," Severus drawls. It's really code for, _I'll tell him the truth – his godfather is in Azkaban for a crime that was never committed_, but he can't say that in front of the guards.

Sirius laughs. It's a dreadful sound, like scraping gravel. "I suppose you will. Well, goodbye then, Snape… Severus."

Severus gives him a pained smile in return. "Goodbye, Sirius. Perhaps I will return sometime."

"I'VE LOST MY MIND!" Sirius shouts after him when he turns to go, and Severus has to hide his broadening smile with one hand as the guards lead him out.


	9. Epilogue II

**Author's Note: **This qualifies as an epilogue because when I wrote the original version, that was going to be it. However, I quickly realized that it was a good concept for a story, so check out "Harry Potter and the Mysterious Potion Shop" for the full chapter and more updates!

* * *

**Introducing Mr. Snape**

Hogsmeade was everything Harry had imagined and more. As he walked along in the chill air, he listened to Ron and Hermione's bickering with half an ear, feeling for the first time this year that he really didn't mind their arguing. Normally it bothered him, but it was hard to be bothered by anything when a big chunk of Honeydukes chocolate was melting in his mouth.

He took another bite and took a moment to study their surroundings. They'd visited Honeydukes and Zonko's already, and they were probably going to head to the Three Broomsticks next to get their first taste of butterbeer, but before he could adjust his course accordingly, a dark little building at the end of the street caught his eye.

Curious, Harry broke away from Ron and Hermione – not that they noticed – and approached the small shop. There was no decoration on the door, but the plain sign that stood next to it read _Unique Potions_. With a thrill of anticipation, Harry pushed open the door and stepped inside, setting his bags and candy down beside the door.

The whole space was filled with shelves, most of which were approximately Harry's height. Vials of different sizes, shapes, and colors were everywhere. Harry approached the nearest shelf to study the vials, and was disappointed to find that he recognized all the potions there – they were all in his textbook. That wasn't very unique! There were many more shelves beyond, though, and soon he was browsing his way deeper into the shop, stopping at any potion he didn't recognize on sight for a closer examination.

He didn't notice the hook-nosed man sitting behind the counter in the back of the shop until he reached for a tiny vial of orange liquid and the man spoke.

"If you're looking for something specific, I can direct you."

Harry glanced up, startled, and shook his head. "Nothing specific, exactly. Just potions I don't know, like this one." He held the vial up in front of his face, turning it from side to side to examine its viscosity.

"I sincerely doubt you need a dose of Eye-Weakening Potion," said the man.

"Is that what this is?" Harry squinted at the vial more closely, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand. "I've never heard of it."

"I invented it." When Harry looked at him in surprise, the man added, "I was going for Eye-Strengthening, but sometimes one's mistakes can still be marketed as a viable potion, not that that one sells particularly well. The Eye-Strengthening Potion is the one next to it."

Harry put down the vial carefully and picked up one that was filled with bright green liquid. It was tempting, but he wasn't sure he trusted a potion made by a stranger. Besides, he was used to his glasses, and so was the rest of the world, he was sure. "I probably shouldn't."

The man gave him a shrewd look. "Take off your glasses."

Harry looked at him in surprise, and then, after carefully replacing the vial on the shelf, removed his glasses as the man requested.

"Come closer," was the next order, and Harry moved toward the counter, stopping at the edge of it. He was then treated to a close scrutiny of his face. "You look more like your mother than I expected," the man said after a moment of this.

"Sorry?"

"You are Harry Potter, yes?" said the man.

Harry nodded, flattening his fringe nervously. "What was that about my mother? Everyone always says I look like my dad, except with Mum's eyes."

The man shook his head. "Without the glasses, you look more like Lily than James."

"Did you know my parents?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"Your mother was a friend." The man held out a hand across the counter. "My name is Severus Snape."


End file.
